Chibi Mamoru
by Maskrena
Summary: Que pasaría si un Devilter convirtiera a Mamoru en un niño de 6 años justamente en la época de navidad y tiene que pasar esos días con la familia Tsukino...


**_Primero de todo, Feliz Navidad a todas y todos los que estéis leyendo este fic. En parte es el causante de que no actualizase antes mi otro fic (pero una parte muy pequeña). Al igual que el año pasado con All I Want for Christmas, este año me apetecía hacer algo especial para navidad, una época que me encanta. Lo malo que este año no tenía las ideas tan claras como el año pasado y me costo decirdirme en el tema del fic, y al final opté por el que vais a leer a continuación, mayormente porque me resultó un tema divertido y con posibilidades, y también bastante tierno. Espero que os guste, que paséis unas estupendas navidades, que el próximo sea como máximo tan malo como este (es decir que tiene que ir a mejor y no a peor, sobre todo si no habéis tenido un buen año) y sin mucho más que descir me despido, Baiiiiiiiiiii._**

Hola mi nombre es Usagi Tsukino, tengo 17 años y estoy en segundo bachiller. Mi signo es cáncer y mi tipo de sangre es 0, tengo la cabeza de chorlito y lloro con mucha facilidad. Un día un extraño gato llamado Luna vino me convirtió en guerrero y me dijo que tenía que luchar contra los villanos…. Pero que diantres estoy haciendo, todo esto ya lo sabéis. Si al final el Mamoru el egocéntrico va a tener razón y soy una cabeza de chorlito. ¡Nooooooooo! eso nunca, soy despistada eso es todo, ningún idiota va a acabar con mi buen humor. Os estaréis preguntando por que motivo estoy de buen humor, pues porque las navidades están a la vuelta de la esquina, y eso se traduce en una cosa, bueno en dos: Vacaciones y Regalos, dos de las cosas que más me gustan en este mundo, junto los dulces, los mangas, los conejos y mi querido Señor del Antifaz (Tuxedo Mask).

En realidad en Japón esta fiesta es relativamente reciente, pues como supongo que sabéis la nuestra religión oficial es el Shinto, una de esas religiones primitivas que es más parecida las creencias de los antiguos paganos que a las actuales. Pero vivimos en un mundo donde aprovechamos la existencia de una fiesta para disfrutar y pasarlo bien, como es el caso de Halloween y también de la Navidad. Nuestras vacaciones no son igual de largas que las de los españoles por ejemplo, pero algo es algo y yo no me quejo. En mi casa siempre hemos celebrado la navidad, somos shintoistas, pero también católicos, bueno mis abuelos maternos lo eran, así que mamá creció con el espíritu de la navidad, que a su vez intenta transmitirnos a mí y a Shingo todos los años. Este año, al contrario que los anteriores vamos a quedarnos en casa, papá tiene que trabajar y no vamos a poder llegar a tiempo a casa de los abuelos, y mi madre ya está como loca ideando el menú para el día 24 para el cual solo quedan tres días.

"**Señorita Tsukino ¿se puede saber que es lo que está haciendo?" **me pregunta la señorita Haruna que estaba al lado de mi pupitre mirándome con ojos acusadores como costumbre. Ehhhhhh, no es mi culpa que no sepa hacer las clases bastante más entretenidas, la culpa es suya, debería regresar de nuevo a la universidad, porque en mi opinión no le sirvió para mucho.

"**Nada Harina-Sensei, estaba apuntando una cosa que mi madre me había pedido, no fuera que se me olvidara y me castigara" **Ciertamente no era verdad, estaba escribiendo toda la parrafada anterior en mi querido diario, pero no iba a decirle eso a mi profesora, capaz era de robármelo y ponerse a leerlo, HORRORRRRRRRR.

"**De acuerdo Tsukino, pues deja eso para el intercambio y atiende, que te hace algo de falta" **comentó regresando a su mesa.

¿Es que tenía que recordarme que mis notas no eran buenas? Creo que la sensei me odia, sino ¿por qué se pasa los días haciendo mi vida un infierno, o recordándome que soy una pésima estudiante? Vale que no sea una lumbreras como Amy, y que mi media no llega al notable, pero eso no significa que sea tonta, es solo que no me interesa. No tengo interés en estudiar una carrera, entonces para que molestarme en sacar notazas?. Pero parece que nadie lo entiende, mis padres no lo entienden, mi hermano no lo entiende, mi gata no lo entiende, mis amigas tampoco lo entiende, al igual que mi profesora, me siento una incomprendida…… olvídalo Usagi, pronto llegan las vacaciones y podrás divertirte todo lo que quieras.

Al salir de la escuela fuimos a Crown como de costumbre, era algo que se había convertido en un hábito, al principio iba porque quería ver a Motoki, del que pensé que estaba enamorada, pero después apareció mi querido Señor del Antifaz y el "amor" desapareció, sin embargo me gustaba disfrutar de la compañía de Motoki, es un gran chico, dulce, cariñoso, atento…. Todo lo contrario que su mejor amigo Chiba Mamoru, que era un creído, egocéntrico, mal educado… ¿habéis percibido que lo odio? Porque sino es así puedo seguir con mi lista de insultos para con él. Todo empezó un día que volvía hacia mi casa, justo el día además que yo me convertí en Sailor Moon, ese día Haruka-sensei nos había dado nuestros exámenes de ingles, asignatura junto con las mates y las física y química que no consigo aprobar ni aunque me mate a estudiar, y ese examen no iba a ser una excepción. Saque un tres, un mísero tres; estaba frustrada, mis padres me iban a echar una regañina de narices, arrugue el examen y lo tiré a mis espaldas, con la mala suerte que el señor "mira que inteligente soy" pasaba por allí y le di con el papel. ¡Ohhhhh que dolor! El papel es muy pesado, no sé como no murió en el acto. Vosotros reíros, pero menudo espectáculo me formo.

_Unos meses antes:_

"_**No sabes que no deben tirarse papeles al suelo mal educada"**__comentó una voz masculina detrás mío._

"_**¿Quién dice eso?" **__pregunté dándome la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba._

"_**Un TRES, tienes que estudiar mucho cabeza de chorlito" **__dijo mientras miraba la nota del examen que yo acaba de tirar._

"_**Ummmm, métete en tus propios asuntos" **__le arrebaté el examen y tras sacarle la lengua me fui a mi casa, dejando a ese idiota ahí plantado._

Bueno quizás no formó mucho espectáculo y fui yo quien lo hizo, pero me insulto y aun lo sigue haciendo, es como Harina-sensei disfruta haciendo de mi vida una miseria. Yo creo que paga sus frustraciones conmigo, según sé vive solo en un apartamento en Juuban, no tiene novia y se pasa el día estudiando. No vayáis a pensar nada raro, Eh!!! Todo esto lo sé, porque nos lo contó Motoki, Rai estuvo interesada en Mamoru y le sonsacó a su amigo todo lo que pudo, y como yo estaba allí me enteré, a mi me importa un bledo la vida de ese idiota.

"**¿Usagi-chan que vas a hacer tu estas navidades?" **me preguntó Motoki mientras dejaba en frente mía una taza de chocolate caliente como todos lo días.

"**Mi padre tiene trabajo por lo que este año vamos a celebrarlo en casa, pero la verdad que no me importa, así puedo quedar con las chicas igualmente" **le respondí con mi mejor sonrisa.

"**Quién querría pasar las fiestas con una cabeza de chorlito como tú" **¿Adivinen quien dijo eso? Exacto Mamoru.

"**Al contrario que tú, Chiba, yo caigo bien a la gente y tengo amigos" **le contesté bastante enfadada.

Al principió me pareció que era una replica de lo más inteligente e ingeniosa, pero al ver la mueca de tristeza de Mamoru no me lo pareció tanto. Que me caiga mal no quiere decir que me guste hacerle sufrir, no soy tan mala persona.

"**Toki acabo de recordar que tengo unas cuantas cosas que hacer" **tras decir esto Mamoru se marchó por donde había venido tan solo un par de minutos antes.

Culpable como me sentía cogí mi abrigo y mi mochila y fui tras él. Supongo que Minako, Amy, Lita, Rai y Motoki debieron de quedarse de piedra, me fui sin decir nada y además tras Chiba, el fin del mundo se acerca. Podía ver la horrible chaqueta de Mamoru a lo lejos, y cuando digo horrible digo horrible, y no porque la lleve él, pues si mi queridísimo señor del antifaz llevara esa chaqueta seguiría siendo fea. Pero me he desviado del tema, el caso es que yo iba siguiéndolo lo más rápido que pude, pero el condenado andaba muy deprisa y por más que yo lo intentaba seguía sacándome mucha ventaja. De repente escuché chillidos que provenían de unos metros más adelante, el miedo se apoderó de mí. Los Devilsters del Reino de la Oscuridad hacía días que no atacaban, por lo que no tuve que transformarme en Sailor moon, pero esos chillidos no auguraban nada bueno. Mamoru debió pensar lo mismo porque enseguida fue corriendo hacia donde venían los chillidos. ¿Por qué demonios iba hacía donde estaban esos horribles monstruos? Yo en su situación hubiera salido corriendo, sí, pero en sentido contrario. Pero soy la Guerrero que lucha por el amor y la justicia, y mi deber es salvar a la humanidad de los malvados. Seguí el camino que había tomado la horrible chaqueta verde, perdón Mamoru. En efecto se trataban de los devilsters, pero eso no fue lo que me dejó turbada sino el hecho de ver como mi archienemigo se transformaba en mi adorado Señor del Antifaz, mi amor platónico y el odioso son la misma persona, si en este momento algún vampiro me hubiera mordido se habría quedado con las ganas de sangre pues a mi no me circulaba, toda yo me había quedado en estado Pause y no me movía. De nuevo unos chillidos volvieron a captar mi atención, y aprovechando que Mamoru se había ido a defender a los inocentes, me transformé en mi alterego ¿Qué pensaría él si descubriera que yo era Sailor Moon? Aunque me muero de la curiosidad, no es el momento de perder el tiempo, tenía que acabar con el villano.

Cuando salí el señor del Antifaz había conseguido distraer al divilster para que todos pudieran escapar. Normalmente los malvados tenían aspecto macabro, pero el de este era chistoso, parecía una especie de hibrido de Papa Noel y elfo gruñón. Mamoru parecía dominar la pelea, hasta que se percató de mi presencia, en la milésima de segundo que él me miró, el devister aprovechó y le lanzó un rayo.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" **grité

Soy tonta, Papa Noel no se había dado cuenta que yo estaba allí y con mi grito permití que encontrara un nuevo objetivo. No tengo ni idea que hacer, si atacar a ese bicharraco o ir a ver a Mamoru, mi corazón me dice que haga lo segundo, pero mi cabeza que lo primero. Como lo que prima es la ley de la supervivencia, opté por acabar con el devilster antes de comprobar el estado de mi fiel aliado, pues aunque fuera Mamoru cuando tenía el aspecto de su alterego siempre me salvaba del peligro. Con una determinación sorprendente acabé yo sola con el malvado. Ya libre de preocupaciones fui a ver como se encontraba Mamoru, pero no encontré más que ropa. Puedo sentir como las lagrimas comienzan a salir de mis ojo, no puede haber muerto, simplemente no pude. Me importó un cuerno que él fuera Mamoru Chiba, el hombre más desagradable que había conocido, por mi culpa había perdido la vida, no era justo.

Al cabo de unos minutos llorando, el montón de ropa comenzó a moverse y a producir un pequeño gemido. Yo paré de llorar inmediatamente, y con mucho cuidado moví el uniforme del señor del antifaz, y oculto entre el montón de tela se encontraba un pequeño niño de unos seis años, de ojos azules, pelo azabache, y una cara redonda típica de lo infantes. Parecía una miniatura de Mamoru, un momento era….

"**¿Señor del antifaz?" **pregunté indecisa. Al escuchar mi voz el niño levantó su mirada hasta encontrarse con mis ojos.

"**¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?"**

"**El devilster te dio con un rayo ya ahora tú….." **

"**Ahora yo…." **El se miró a si mismo y al verse en tamaño reducido se turbó, e inmediatamente se tapó su entre pierna, porque al menguar de tamaño se quedó sin nada de ropa **"Mierda he encogido"**

"**Eso parece Chiba-kun" **

"**¿Cómo sabes como me llamo?"**

Miro a un lado y a otro para asegurarme que no hay nadie, y vuelvo a mi apariencia habitual. La cara de Chibi Mamoru era para morirse de risa, su mandíbula casi toca el suelo, sus ojos abiertos como platos me recordaban a los ojos saltones de Golum.

"**¿Cabeza de chorlito?" **preguntó más para él que para mi.

"**Sí soy yo. ¿Sorprendido verdad?"**

"**Mucho….."**

"**No es por ser entrometida Chiba-kun, pero… ¿Qué piensas hacer mientras estés así?, no puedes presentarte con esas pintas a casa de tus padres"**

"**No tengo padres conque no tengo problemas con eso."**

"**Siento oír eso Chiba-kun" **comenté algo apenada.

"**Bajj, ya estoy acostumbrado, pasó hace mucho tiempo. Aunque creo que mi portero si que resultará un problema, dudo altamente que me deje entrar y quedarme a mi solo a mi apartamento…."**

"**Podrías venir a mi casa" **comenté, de manera inmediata Mamoru me miró como si me hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. **"No me mires así, tú no puedes quedarte solo, nadie te va a dejar quedarte solo. Aunque seas un adulto ahora mismo apar entas ser aun un niño de preescolar. Además todo esto ha sido mi culpa, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer"**

"**Claro Cabeza del albóndiga¿no crees que tus padres harán preguntas?" **aunque su apariencia era la de un niño seguía igual de irritante que siempre.

"**Ya se me ocurrirá algo" **

Antes de ir a mi casa tuvimos que pasar por una tienda para comprarle algo de ropa. Con la camisa de su traje le tapé un poco, además le di mi abrigo, pues era bastante más pequeña que la chaqueta de verde. Como pude guardé su uniforme de héroe y defensor de la paz en mi cartera. Cuando la mujer de la tienda nos vio aparecer nos miró raro, me inventé una mentira lo más creíble posible y al parecer funcionó. La mujer nos sacó algo de ropa interior, calcetines y unos cuantos trajes de lo más normalitos y también baratos, mi economía. El debía de haberlo adivinado porque al salir de la tienda me prometió que me lo pagaría, no contesté, pero no pensaba en coger ni un yen de él, esto era mi culpa y cargaría con las consecuencias. Abrí la puerta de mi casa como cualquier otro día, eso sí esperando que mi pequeño acompañante también entrara.

"**Mamá ya estoy en casa" **grité mientras me quitaba los zapatos.

"**Hace falta que grites tanto cabeza del albóndiga" **mormuró Chibi Mamoru mientras se tocaba un oído.

"**Buenas tardes hija, te tardaste hoy" **Mi madre se quedó mirando al pequeño que había a mi lado. **"Usagi cariño ¿quien es ese niño?"**

"**Ehhh, este es Mamoru, es una amiguito mío al que le he prometido que le daría un poco de tu famoso pastel de chocolate"**

"**Ohh, claro, pasa Mamoru¿te apetece también un vaso de leche?"** preguntó mi madre mientras lo arrastraba a la cocina.

"**Cla… claro" **contestó, el pobre se veía un poco abrumado.

Mi madre le sirvió un buen trozo de pastel con el que por cierto parecía estar encantado. Y mientras él disfrutaba de su excelente merienda mi madre me llevó al salón para someterme a un interrogatorio.

"**Usagi hija ¿de qué conoces a ese niño?"**

"**Es un niño del orfanato, recuerdas que suelo ir los sábados ¿verdad? Pues allí le conocí, y me preguntaba si podría pasar la navidad con nosotros, es que el pobre lo pasa muy mal y está muy solito"** comenté haciendo tantos pucheros como podía.

"**Usa hija, tendrías que haberme consultado antes" **

"**Ya pero es que…."**

"**Está bien, puede quedarse. Nos vendrá bien tener de nuevo un niño pequeño, aunque tendrá que dormir en tu cama"**

"**¿Queeeeeeeeee?" **grité, si hubiera sido un niño normal y corriente me daría igual, pero hablábamos de un chico de veinte años.

"**Usagi es un niño pequeño no te va a violar" **comentó mi madre volviendo a la cocina para hacer compañía al nuevo miembro de la familia.

Mi padre y mi hermano también parecieron encantados con la presencia de Mamoru. Lo trataron con cariño, sí resulta Shingo que puede ser cariñoso, pero con el que se le puede mostrar a un niño de seis años. Mamoru intentaba meterse en el papel lo mejor que podía pero algunas veces resbalaba. Mis padres por suerte lo achacaron a que era un niño muy inteligente para su edad, si supieran la verdad….. Mamoru apenas cenó en la noche, y es que no solo había menguado su tamaño sino también su apetito y tras el atracón de pastel no le quedaba hueco para nada más.

"**Mamoru, son las 8 es hora de que vayas a dormir" **comentó mamá, yo por mi parte intentaba mantener la risa, es gracioso ver como a un hombre hecho y derecho de veinte años lo mandaba a la cama a las 8 de la noche.

"**Pero es muy pronto señora Tsukino" **protestó él, como si mi madre diera el brazo a torcer. Mi madre era buena y parecía ser blanda pero no lo era, vaya si no lo era.

"**Nada de eso, es muy tarde para un niño tan pequeño como tú. Y ya te he dicho que me llames Ikuko, no señora Tsukino, ya tendrás tiempo para ser tan formal" **

Mamoru puso cara de disgusto, creo que se estaba empezando a hartar de que lo trataran como un niño.

"**Mamoru, mamá tiene razón vamos a la cama" **me acerqué a el y le susurré al oido **"No hace falta que te duermas, pero vamonos de aquí o sino no te dejarán tranquilo" **

De mala gana se puso en pie y me siguió hasta mi habitación.

"**¿De quien es esta habitación?" **preguntó mientras miraba mis paredes rosadas, mis conejos de peluche y demás accesorios que claramente revelaban que se trataba de una habitación femenina.

"**Es mía. Vas a dormir aquí" **comenté mientras saqué de la bolsa el pijama que había comprado.

"**¿Y dónde vas a dormir tú?"**

"**Pues aquí también donde si no"**

"**No pienso dormir contigo cabeza de albóndiga" **protestó Mamoru haciendo gala a su físico actual, verdaderamente actuaba como un niño chico.

"**Lo siento mucho, pero mi madre piensa que eres un niño pequeño de seis años. Si crees que a mi me hace gracia dormir contigo te equivocas, ni ahora ni antes he deseado compartir cama contigo, y si lo hago es por tu bien para que tengas un lugar donde poder vivir hasta que solucionemos tu problema. Así que deja de protestar."**

Vaya de donde había salido todo eso, si yo estaba sorprendida creo que Mamoru también después de eso no dijo nada, tomó su pijama y se lo puso mientras que yo me disponía a hacer mis deberes. Estuvimos en silencio durante unos minutos, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo Mamoru, bastante tenía yo con mis problemas de matemáticas para preocuparme por él.

"**¿Necesitas ayuda?" **preguntó mi archienemigo apunto de causarme un infarto.

"**No hace falta" **exclamé. Pero como siempre el ignoró mi comentario, bajó de la cama donde estaba sentado, y se acercó a la mesa para observar mis deberes.

"**Te has equivocado ahí, tienes un paréntesis, ****por lo que tienes que cambiar el signo a todo lo que hay dentro cuando lo quitas"**

"**Cierto ¿algo más?" **pedí antes de borrar todo el ejercicio.

"**Tú bórralo porque aunque hayas hecho bien el resto ya no te puede dar bien el resultado, cuando lo vayas haciendo te diré donde fallas y donde no"**

"**De acuerdo, gracias"**

"**No tiene importancia"**

Me desperté con esa sensación de que piensas que te has olvidado de poner el despertador la noche antes y te has quedado dormido. Me desperecé un poco y con una de mis manos busqué el despertador, tardé un poco más que de costumbre pero en fin. Cuando miré el reloj vi que eran las 10:30 de la mañana, no podía ser me había quedado dormido y llegaba tarde a la universidad. Espera un momento¿Dónde coño estoy?, mis sabanas no son amarillas, ni mis paredes rosas, ni tengo miles de conejitos repartidos por todos lados. De pronto el recuerdo del día anterior vino a mi cabeza, rápidamente me miré las manos y las vi diminutas, como un niño de 6 años. Y yo que pensé que todo fue un mal sueño…. Así que estoy encerrado en un cuerpo de niño son saber porque, voy a vivir temporalmente en casa de Usagi que resultó ser Sailor Moon. Diossss no me puedo creer que haya estado obsesionado con las piernas de la cabeza de albóndiga, mejor olvidarnos de eso no soy un adolescente hormonal ¿Y ahora que hago?. Por suerte para mi, la respuesta vino sola, la puerta de la habitación revelando a la señora Tsukino tras ella.

"**Buenos días Mamoru ¿Qué tal has dormido?" **me preguntó la mujer con un tono bastante cariñoso.

"**Bien seño… Ikuko" **

"**¿Quieres desayunar? Puedo hacerte unas tortitas si lo deseas"**

"**No hace falta, con cereales me conformo" **comenté yo, lo que menos quería era ser una molestia.

"**No digas tonterías, puedes pedir todo lo que quieres, me encanta cocinar y yo lo haré encantada"**

"**Entonces vales quiero tortitas" **epaaaaaaa un momento ¿de donde a salido eso? De verdad parecía un niño pequeño.

"**Te espero abajo entonces" **

La señora Tsukino desapareció dejándome solo de nuevo, mientras me hacía la pregunta ¿Cómo puedo volver a ser yo mismo?, sin obtener ninguna respuesta, me quito el pijama, eso si con algo más de dificultad que ayer. Busco entre las cosas que Usagi me compró y me pongo unos pantalones de pana y una sudadera, tengo que reconocer que no me queda mal, aunque prefiero mi ropa habitual. Por cierto ¿qué habrá hecho Usagi con ella? bajjjj da igual de todos modos ahora no me sirve para nada, de momento pues volveré a recuperar mi forma. Quitando algo de trabajo a la Ikuko, doble mi pijama e hice la cama, es que quedara perfecta pero ¿que más podía hacer con mi metro de estatura? Ya desde las escaleras se podía percibir el glorioso aroma de las tortitas….ummm deliciosas. No es que yo suela alimentarme de comida precocinada, pero no es que sea un hacha en la cocina. Si algo bueno iba a tener esta humillante experiencia iba a ser la comida de Ikuko Tsukino, la verdad que es una estupenda cocinera.

"**Ven Mamoru, ya tienen las tortitas en la mesa, tienes salsa de fresa, de chocolate y de caramelo, elige la que más te guste. Además te he hecho zumo de naranja y también te he preparado un vaso de cacao caliente" **

Me quede anonadado, nunca había visto un desayuno así de generoso.

"**Vayaaaaaaa" **Juro por los Kamis que algo raro me pasa, actúo como un crió espero que no sea algo más grave.

Sin preocupar a la madre de Usagi comencé a comerme el desayuno. Ella se disculpó diciendo que mientras tanto haría las cosas de la casa para ir adelantando. Me resultó gracioso cuando me agradeció que hubiera hecho la cama, porque según ella sus hijos siempre se escapaban para no hacerla. Yo mismo me ofrecí ayudarla con las tareas y aceptó, eso sí me encomendaba tareas bastante fáciles, después de todo "soy" un niño. La verdad que estar con ella era muy interesante me contaba muchas historias, se notaba que era una buena madre. Entre las cosas que hicimos, una de ellas fue bajar los adornos de navidad, según ella me contó, todos los años cuando dan las vacaciones ellas y sus hijos decoran la casa con todos los adornos que había dentro de la caja y cuando su marido llegaba se encargaba de poner la estrella y encender el árbol, era como el pequeño ritual de los Tsukino.

Unas horas antes de la comida, Ikuko me permitió jugar con los videojuegos de su hijo, la pobre mujer no tenía mucha idea de cómo funcionaba ese "cacharo", tal y como lo había llamado, pero yo le aseguré que sabía como iba, de algo tiene que servir pasar la adolescencia jugando con Motoki a la nintendo ¿No? seriamente no me atraían para nada, pero a mi amigo sí, debía de formar parte de su código genético, pues su padre es igual de forofo. Me encontré con un juego de plataformas bastante entretenido, estuve jugando bastante tiempo sin darme ni siquiera cuenta del pasar de las horas. No percaté de ello hasta que el señor Tsukino entró a la habitación.

"**Hola Mamoru¿Qué es lo que haces?" **me preguntó en un tono bastante desconocido para mi, pero que resultaba muy agradable.

"**Estaba jugando a la consola" **le respondí tras apagar la tv.

"**Sabes una cosa, te he traído un regalo" **me extendió un paquete perfectamente envuelto con un papel de una conocida juguetería.

"**¿Para mí?" **pedí indeciso. No me conocía de nada ¿y me hacía un regalo?

"**Aja, ábrelo" **

Tomó el regalo entre mis diminutas manos y rompo el papel de muy buena gana, soy un niño puedo permitirme el lujo de no perder el tiempo en tonterías como conservar un envoltorio. Se trataba de un juego de médicos, con su termómetro, su fonendoscopio, su paleta, su lucecita, su bata… a decir verdad está bastante completito.

"**Así puedes ir practicando para cuando seas mayor y estudies medicina" **comentó Kenji

"**Gracias" **le respondí tímidamente

"**¿Te gustó?" **

Yo asentí, no es que me volviera loco la idea de que me regalaran un set de juguete, sino el simple detalle de acordarse de algo que yo había dicho la noche anterior.

"**Si quieres después en la noche jugamos con ello, pero ahora tenemos que comer"**

A la hora de la comida tan solo fuimos los señores Tsukino y yo, Usagi y Shingo todavía tenían unas cuantas horas más en la escuela. La comida estaba riquísima, podría mala acostumbrarme a estos manjares. Después de comer me entró un enorme sueño, tanto es así, que tuve que cumplir la orden de Ikuko de dormirme la siesta. Al despertar Shingo ya había llegado y estaba merendando, por lo visto mientras yo estaba durmiendo, Ikuko había hecho un pastel para celebrar las notas de sus hijos. Se la veía muy feliz, no era de extrañar después de todo su hijo había conseguido aprobar todo con 9 y 10, justo como yo cuando era pequeño. Me pregunto como serán las notas de Cabeza de Albóndiga. No se hizo esperar demasiado, de hecho yo me acaba de poner a disfrutar del pastel cuando asomó su cabeza tímidamente tras la puerta.

"**Usagi Tsukino, ya era hora que vinieras. ¿Qué tal las notas?" **dijo su madre nada más verla

"**Hola mami, has hecho pastel, que bien…"**

Oh, oh, está evadiendo el tema, mal asunto.

"**Usagi dame las notas" **

"**Pero mamá ¿es necesario?"**

A Ikuko no le fue necesario contestar, su mirada lo decía todo. Vaya si estaba enojada, con lo buena que parecía. Usagi le entregó las notas, las cuales vi un poco de reojo, solo diré que alguien iba a ganarse una buena regañina.

"**Usagi Tsukino ¿se puede saber qué son estas notas?"**

"**Mama no es mi culpa, no me gusta estudiar, no tiene sentido que siga haciéndolo cuando ni tan siquiera se me da bien" **

"**¿Y se puede saber qué piensas hacer entonces?"**

"**Pues trabajar, que otra cosa voy hacer"**

"**Sí claro de cajera en un supermercado" **bromeó su hermano.

"**Shingo cállate" **le reprimio Ikuko **"Y tu jovencita¿dónde piensas ir con los estudios que tienes?"**

"**No lo sé mamá, pero sino sigo mi camino no voy a poder a ser yo misma nunca" **

Tras decir eso Usagi se marchó a su habitación dejando la cocina con un ambiente muy tenso. El espíritu de la navidad se esfumó por la ventana, digo yo. Haciendo gala de una gran discreción salí de la cocina y fui hasta el dormitorio de Usagi, se había dejado la puerta abierta, conque nada más acercarme a la puerta pude verla llorar sobre la cama. Me daba un poco de lástima, en esos momentos fui consciente de cómo le afectaban sus bajas notas a su autoestima, y yo llevaba años torturándola por ello.

"**Ey cabeza de albóndiga" **comenté mientras entraba en la habitación

"**No me llames eso"**se defendió aun llorando y con la cara oculta en su almohada.

"**¿De verdad piensas dejar los estudios?" **Me senté en el suelo frente a la cama.

"**No puede sorprenderte Chiba, después de todo siempre me has dicho que tengo la cabeza repleta de aserrín" **

"**Eso lo digo para picarte. Eres inteligente Usagi, me lo demostraste ayer, el único problema que tienes es que eres muy despistada. Si prestaras más atención podrías ser lo que quisieses" **

"**Yo quiero trabajar" **protestó.

"**¿Eso es lo que querías ser de pequeña?" **

Por fin di en el clavo porque de manera inmediata levantó la cabeza y me miró.

"**No, quería ser maestra" **

"**¿Y ya no?"**

"**Mamoru, seamos sinceros no creo que sea una gran influencia para ningún niño" **

"**Eres dulce, cariñosa, simpática, extravertida, te preocupas por los demás. Eres Sailor Moon por lo que también poses un gran sentido de la responsabilidad… Yo creo que eres más que adecuada para ser profesora para niños de infantil, tienes un dinamismo que rebosa por todos lados"**

"**Me gustan lo niños" **respondió mansamente como una niña tímida que le da vergüenza contar un secreto.

"**¿Y por que no intentarlo?" **

Se levantó corriendo de la cama y me dio un beso en la mejilla, y tras agradecerme el consejo bajó a disculparse con su madre.

Reconozco que esa había sido la conversación más profunda que había tenido en mucho tiempo, pero ojo no me quejo, de hecho me llena de orgullo saber que he podido ayudarla. Vale que nuestra relación no es la mejor del mundo, lo que no quiere decir que desee que lo pase mal, después de todo es Sailor Moon, somos aliados, un equipo. Cuando yo bajé tan solo alcance a ver un abrazo entre madre e hija y la cara de desagrado de Shingo.

Comenzamos a decorar la casa con diversos adornos navideños, Ikuko había puesto un disco antiguo de villancicos, y Usagi había aprovechado para quitarse el uniforme para ponerse algo más cómodo. Tengo pocos recuerdos de mi infancia, y entre ellos no hay ningún árbol de navidad, bolas o guirnaldas, aunque sí que recuerdo ir al templo el primer día del año. Para mi todo esto era y es nuevo, y no me importa revelar que me encanta, es divertido. Ikuko saca los adornos para que los coloquemos donde más nos gusten, Shingo se encargaba de colgar las guirnaldas, y Usagi y yo de colocar los calcetines, y las figuritas rededor de todo el salón. Las risas constantemente hacían la competencia a la música proveniente de la radio, pero que más daba. Lo que más me gustó fue poder escuchar cantar a Usagi, ella no se daba cuenta y de manera inconsciente canturreaba la melodía de la cancioncilla que sonara ese momento, pero al contrario a otras veces que pude escucharla cantar, lo hacía bien, su voz era muy dulce y angelical, no chillona y estrepitosa. Sí, lo sé desde que me he vuelto Chibi Mamoru pienso cosas muy raras, pero directamente prefiero ignorarlas la verdad¿para qué amargarme con algo que no puedo solucionar?. Tardamos dos horas en decorar el salón y el árbol, hay que tener en cuenta que también hicimos alguna que otra tontería, y también le vi las braguitas a Usagi. Antes de que acribillen diré que es todo culpa suya¿a quién se le ocurre subirse a una silla con una falda tan corta? Pues a la cabeza de albóndiga, yo juro y perjuro que no se las quería ver, por todos los Kamis ¡es una niña! Claro que me sonrojo, al contrario de lo que algunos piensan soy humano, y Usagi bueno…. Usagi es Usagi y punto. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

"**Mamoru" **me llamó la señora Tsukino

"**¿Sí?"**

"**Es hora que tomes un baño" **me indicó **"Usagi ayúdale a bañarse" **

"**NOOOO, ella no" **protesté

"**El Chibi Mamoru tiene vergüenza" **bromeó ella.

Os juro que cuando regrese a mi forma natural, esa cabeza de albóndiga me las va a pagar todas juntas.

"**Mamoru, no pasa nada. Además no pienso dejar que te bañes tú solo para que te pase algo"**

De muy mala gana tuve que acceder, y lo peor es que Usagi parecía disfrutar de ello. Cuando llegamos al baño la bañera ya estaba preparada.

"**Date la vuelta y no mires" **ordené.

"**Como si tuviera interés en ver desnudo a un niño de 6 años" **comentó con sarna ella.

"**Tengo veinte" **protesté

"**Igualmente sigue sin interesarme" **

"**Sí como no Cabeza de Albóndiga, como sino conociera tu enfermiza obsesión con el Señor del Antifaz" **

Ya me había quitado toda la ropa y procedí a lavarme.

"**Ehhhh, yo no tengo ninguna enfermiza obsesi****ón, solo lo admiraban"**

"**¿Así es como llaman ahora a babear por alguien?" **ironicé.

"**Como si mereciera la pena babear por ti"**

Considerando que era una estupidez seguir con la conversación, seguí lavándome. Después de enjuagarme me metí en la bañera para disfrutar del agua caliente. Una repentina idea se me pasó por la cabeza.

"**¿Usagi?" **

Cuando se volvió le lancé un chorro de agua, mojándole toda la ropa.

"**Mamoru Chiba esta noche duermes en el sofá" **

"**Venga Usagichan era una broma" **

Puse una carita de gato de Shrek tratando que se le pasara el enfado, y funcionó.

"**No es justo, no puedo meterme con un niño pequeño" **comentó derrotada

"**Ehhhhh que tengo 20 años" **protesté

"**Mamoru mírate al espejo" **

Como me fastidia que la cabeza de albóndiga lleve razón.

Tras el baño me puse el pijama que me había preparado Ikuko, según me explicó Usagi el pijama perteneció a Shingo cuando más o menos tenía mi edad, que en realidad tan solo fue unos cinco años atrás. Kenji llegó del trabajo y nos pusimos a cenar, después tal y como me prometió nos pusimos a jugar con su regalo. Pese a lo tonto que pueda parecer, me lo pasé en grande, como si de veras fuera un niño de seis años¿tendría que empezar a preocuparme?

Soy francamente afortunada de tener unos padres como los que tengo, no ha sido hasta ahora cuando he sido consciente de ello. Ver a mi padre tirado por los suelos jugando a los médicos con Mamoru o a mamá contándole viejas historias de cuando Shingo y yo éramos pequeños demuestran que son unas grandes personas y con unos corazones que apenas les tienen que caber en el pecho, porque siendo realistas ¿cuántas personas acogen a un niño que no conocen de nada y lo tratan como si fuera su propio hijo? Solo espero que Mamoru no se enfade por como lo tratan, su aspecto es claramente de un niño pequeño pese a que su mente es la de un chico de veinte años, o puede que no, durante todo el día de ayer tuve la extraña sensación que se comportaba más como el niño que parecía, que como el hombre que en realidad era, claro puede que solo fueran imaginaciones mías. Sin embargo es algo que no se me va de la cabeza, se le veía tan tierno jugando con papá, o todas las mañanas encogidito ha abrazado a mi… Necesito ir a un psicólogo, duermo con Mamoru Chiba mi mayor pesadilla¿Dónde está Luna cuando más la necesito? Ah sí, de escapadita amorosa con Artemis…. Que vida más injusta, mi gata se fuga con su novio a hacer quien sabe que y yo aquí sola haciendo de canguro, y soñando con un príncipe azul que seguro que no existe. Seguro que Freud diría que todos mis problemas se deben a causa de una frustración sexual, que muy seguramente el sufría y por eso tanta teoría acerca del pene y el sexo, y será hasta verdad sino porque mis sueños están cargados de contenidos que deberían clasificarse como X. Será mejor que deje de soñar con tontería y baje a desayunar que va siendo ahora. Mis padres estaban en la mesa de la cocina desayunando, lo que significaba que aun era temprano, pues papá todavía no había ido al trabajo. Ahora que puedo dormir todo lo que me de la gana y yo voy y madrugo, si al final va a resultar que Mamoru lleva razón y soy una cabeza de chorlito.

"**Usagi¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?"**me preguntó mi madre asombrada

"**No podía dormir más"** respondí lo más natural posible, además era cierto así que lógico que fuera natural ¿No?

"**¿El pequeño Mamoru no te deja dormir? **se mofó mi padre. Hay papá si supieras la edad que tiene verías lo pronto que lo echabas de mi cama.

"**No, no es por él" **sentencié a la vez que me sentaba en una de las sillas de la cocina, después de lo cual apoyé el codo izquierdo sobre la mesa y la mejilla del mismo lado sobre la palma de mi mano.

"**Claro que no es por Mamoru ¿Qué podría hacer ese niño para desvelar a nuestra hija? Sí es un amor."**

No creáis que me sorprende escuchar esto de mi madre, en fin ella está igualmente encandilada con el verdadero Mamoru. Os estaréis preguntando como es que lo conoce, tengo que decir antes de nada que toda mi familia lo conoce y lo adora, son cosas de la vida que nunca entenderé; el caso es que un día mi madre y yo fuimos de compras, nos trajimos medio mercado por lo menos e íbamos cargadas como las burras, mi madre para que va a comprar un carrito de la compra, noooooo mejor es cargarse y así no nos hacen falta las pesas, el caso es que para variar tuve la bendita suerte de chocarme con Chiba, yo estaba dispuesta a discutir como de costumbre pero él no, al contrarío se mostró amable, tanto que al final nos ayudó llevando la compra hasta casa. Cuando se fue mi madre me empezó a atacar a preguntas, para al final decirme que era un chico muy guapo y que si ella tuviera mi edad…. Di gracias porque no acabara esa frase, prefiero seguir teniendo el concepto de que mis padres son seres asexuados y que cuando van a la cama lo hacen simplemente para dormir.

"**La verdad que es agradable tener ****en casa a niños pequeños de nuevo" **el comentario de mi padre me hizo regresar al presente, es decir a la cocina de mi casa.

"**Es cierto, la ultima vez fue…." **

Espero que mamá no recuerde cual fue la última vez. Pues esa vez fue ¿Cómo llamarlo? Un caso de Sailors, la pequeña Princesa de Cristal Tokyo vino hasta él futuro para que salváramos a su madre, la dichosa princesa que las chicas y yo tenemos que buscar y no encontramos por ningún sitio. Conseguimos salvar a su madre, eso sí, tras que el estúpido príncipe Diamante me raptará pensado que era la Reina y tratara hacerme su amante. Dios cada vez que ese inmundo me viene a la mente me entran unas ganas de gritar, tuve suerte que antes de que me pusiera un dedo encima el Señor del Antifaz viniera en mi ayuda. ¡Por todos los Kamis! Mamoru es el Señor del Antifaz y yo ese día por casi beso al señor del antifaz, lo que quiere decir…. ¡Que por casi beso a Mamoru¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta conmigo?

"**Usagi, hija estás en otro mundo"** me indicó mi madre mientras dejaba un plato con tostadas enfrente mía.

"**Estaba pensando" **me disculpé

"**¿En el novio?" **ironizó mi padre. Y aunque Mamoru no es, ni ha sido nunca mi novio, recordar que estuve a punto de besarlo se acercaba mucho, por lo que me sonroje.

"**Ohhhhhh¿ese muchacho moreno tan apuesto?" **alguien me podría explicar como puedo tener unos padres tan contradictorios, uno sobre protector y la otra quiere que me arroje en los brazos de cualquier chico guapo.

"**No tengo novio, así que papá respira tranquilo" **y lo hizo **"Pensaba en Mamoru" **cierto, cierto y cierto, yo no he dicho que estatura tenía Mamoru….

"**Nos alegra hija que lo hayas traído, el pobre se tiene que haber sentido muy solito sin sus papás" **

"**Sí es un gran niño. Sabes Usagi si habría alguna posibilidad de adoptarlo" **

Por casi me atraganto con el zumo, todo parece sacado de una película de ciencia ficción, mis padres quieren adoptar a Chiba el _Baka_.

"**No lo sé"**

"**Podrías ir con Mamoru al centro de acogida, él podría recoger algunas cosillas y tú podrías preguntar, y si se puede podría ser nuestro regalo de navidad"**

¿Lunaaaaaaa donde te metes cuando más te necesito?

"**Está bien pero iré cuando ****él se despierte"**

"**¿Cuándo se despierte quien?" **preguntó una vocecita tras de mi, que no podía ser de otra persona nada más que del pequeño de seis años que dormía en mi cama. Mamoru se sentó enfrente mía y por la mirada de su cara sospechaba que había escuchado nuestra conversación anterior.

"**Ohhh Mamoru, buenos días. Pues hablábamos que Usagi podía llevarte a hacer unos recados, así no estarías todo el día encerrado en casa con Ikuko" **explicó Kenji

"**No me importa quedarme con mamá Ikuko, ella es muy buena" **

¿Mamá Ikuko? Que alguien me diga que no es lo que Mamoru ha dicho.

"**Pero cariño si te quedas no puedo encargarme de tus regalos de navidad" **dijo mamá a posta aunque luego fingió que se le había escapado, pero el efecto de animar al niño lo había conseguido.

"**¿Voy a tener regalos?" **preguntó ilusionado ChibiMamoru.

"**Claro que sí. Ahora familia os tengo que dejar que tengo trabajo que hacer. Mamoru cuida de Usagi." **Mi padre se fue entre las risas del pequeño. Houston tenemos un problema.

Terminamos de desayunar, nos vestimos y nos fuimos a casa de Mamoru por si quería coger alguna cosa, no sin antes haber hecho la cama y recogido un poco mi habitación que debo de reconocer que estaba un tanto desordenada. Estar al corriente que Mamoru poseía un apartamento para él solo, lo que nunca imaginé es que ese apartamento estaba en la zona cara de Juuban. Saludé al portero del edificio y me presenté como la hija de unos amigos del señor Chiba, tal y como me había pedido Mamoru, que iba a regar las plantas porque el señor Chiba se encontraba de viaje. El hombre aceptó lo que le había dicho, después de todo hacía días que no veía a Mamoru volver a su apartamento, y nos permitió el paso, eso sí no sin antes hacer referencia del enorme parecido del niño que me acompañaba con el señor Chiba. Si el supiera…. Entramos en el ascensor y seguí las indicaciones de mi acompañante, durante todo el trayecto había permanecido en silencio, yo lo respeté tampoco sabía muy bien que decir. El apartamento era bastante amplio para una persona, la decoración, aunque bastante masculina, era impecable, y además todo estaba limpio y recogido, lo que daría mi madre para que yo tuviera la habitación así. Podría contratar a Mamoru para que me limpiara la habitación una vez por semana… que ideas más locas tienes Usagi, céntrate en lo que tienes que centrarte.

"**Me gusta tu apartamento Mamoru" **le comenté al niño que se sentaba en el sofá verde del salón.

"**¿Estás segura? Porque yo prefiero tu casa" **comentó un poco apenado.

"**Son estilos diferentes"**

"**Supongo que estás en lo cierto"**

El silencio se apoderó de la casa, supongo que Mamoru pensaba en su familia, mientras que yo me hacía miles de preguntas que no me atrevía a formular en voz alta para no dañarlo más.

"**Mamoru-kun" **llamé su atención con cuidado **"No quiero ser impertinente pero…. ¿Cómo puedes permitirte esta casa? Motoki nos contó que te pasabas el día estudiando, y si no trabajas es imposible mantener todo esto y tu coche y tu moto…"**

"**Trabajo en verano, pero lógicamente no me mantengo con eso, lo hago con la herencia que me dejaron mis padres"**

"**No debí preguntar" **la lié, haga lo que haga siempre la lío, soy única.

"**No hay nada malo porque seas curiosa Usagi-chan, es parte de tu encanto" **

¿Cómo puedo ruborizarme por el comentario de un niño? Porque no es un niño sino un joven unos años mayor que tú.

"**Mi padre era médico, trabajaba en el hospital de Tokyo aunque no recuerdo la especialidad. Conoció a mi madre por medio de mis abuelos que eran amigo, y a los dos años de conocerse se casaron y me tuvieron a mí. Eso es lo único que recuerdo de la historia que me contó mi madre." **

"**¿Hace mucho que….?" **Era incapaz de terminar mi pregunta.

"**Cuando cumplí los seis años. Mi cumpleaños es en verano, así que fuimos al campo a celebrarlo, al volver un camión se metió en nuestro carril y el coche cayó por la ladera de la montaña, solo me salvé yo."**

"**Mamoru" **le tomé de una mano mostrándole mi apoyo.

"**Me crié en un orfanato, no acogido en un buen hogar como ahora. Si hubiera sido así quizás sería una persona mejor" **

"**Mamoru, tú eres una buena persona. Te preocupas por la gente, y me ayudas a mi cuando lucho como Sailor moon, eres un poco irritable, pero solo conmigo, porque Motoki te adora y también otros amigos de la universidad, porque no soy tan tonta como aparento" **

"**Lo sé. Será mejor que coja lo que necesite y volvamos a casa antes de que tu madre se preocupe" **

Y eso hicimos, tomamos su cepillo y su pasta de dientes entre otras cosas que necesitaría. En su mesita de noche había una foto del pequeño Mamoru junto con una joven pareja, no hacía falta ser muy inteligente para saber que se trataban de sus padres. Su padre era un hombre alto, bien formado, de pelo negro como el azabache y ojos oscuros. Su madre por su parte era un poco más pequeña pero muy elegante, con unos ojos intensamente azules y una larga cabellera castaña cobriza, guapa muy guapa. Los tres se veían extremadamente felices, y por la apariencia de Mamoru la foto no debía ser de mucho antes del accidente que acabó con la vida de los dos adultos. Dejé de nuevo la foto en su sitió, y cuando me disponía a salir de su habitación otra nueva instantánea cogió mi atención, me acerqué a ella y la reconocí enseguida. Fue tomada en el cumpleaños de Motoki, el mismo la había tomado de hecho, se las había ingeniado para convencernos a Mamoru y a mi para que posáramos juntos como un recuerdo, y lo hicimos, Mamoru me rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura, quedando detrás mía con una sonrisa que muy pocas veces había visto. Yo también sonreía, pero tras superar el choque inicial de sentir los brazos alrededor mía, recuerdo que recé para que Motoki echara la foto antes de que Mamoru se enterara de lo nerviosa que me estaba poniendo.

"**¿Usagi?"**

Me pilló con las manos en la masa.

"**Me la dio Motoki cuando reveló las fotos" **

"**A mi también, la tengo en un álbum de fotos" **De nuevo esa sonrisa¿será consciente del efecto que esa sonrisa puede causar en el sexo femenino?** "¿Quieres llevarte la foto de tus padres?" **pregunté mientras depositaba la foto en su sitio.

"**Sí de hecho venía a por ella" **

Cuando volvimos a casa mamá estaba preparando las cosas para hacer galletas, y el pequeño Mamoru se ofreció enseguida ayudarla, volviendo a comportarse como un niño de seis años, como si el Mamoru adulto se hubiera quedado en el apartamento. Disfrutó de lo lindo pringándose la manos de harina y demás ingredientes que componían la masa, y por casi se pelea con mi madre porque quería hacerlo todo él. Bastante gracioso si se compara con el educado, servicial y reflexivo Mamoru adulto. Ya lo estoy volviendo hacer, no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza, llevo todo el día pensando en él, cualquiera diría que estoy enamorada de él o algo por el estilo. Sí, ya, como si no tuviera yo bastantes problemas con encontrar a esa estúpida princesita de la luna y mis sueños extraños. Me levanté y me fui hasta mi habitación para dormir un poco, el madrugar estaba empezando a pasarme factura, y aun quedaban unas horas antes de comer.

Desde que abrí los ojos por la mañana el día se convirtió en el día de las emociones. Sin ser consciente de porque mi amigo, el que está en mi entrepierna amaneció firme cual soldado a punto de de pasar la inspección. Al bajar a la cocina para desayunar escuche la conversación que los señores Tsukino mantenían con su hija, el hecho de querer convertirme en parte de su familia me estremeció, me había criado sin padres, y dos días en esta familia estaba consiguiendo destruir las barreras que yo mismo me había construido pensando que estaba mejor solo. El remate llegó en mi apartamento, que mi portero pensara que Usagi era mi novia y yo mi hijo despertó un instinto, el paternal supongo que nunca creí tener muy desarrollado. Eso junto al recuerdo de mis padres, me hizo pretender mi propia familia, esposa, hijos e incluso uno o dos perros que vendrían a saludarme al llegar a casa después de una larga jornada en el hospital. Aunque claro, puede que a mi esposa le gusten más los gatos, la misma Usagi tiene una preciosa gata negra, que por cierto me pregunto donde está porque no le he visto. Da un poco igual que mascota tengamos, como si es un hurón, lo necesito es una familia donde me sienta querido y yo quiera por igual, esa que un día tuve y por caprichos del destino me arrebataron. Apenas recuerdo a mis padres, pero no me hubiera importado que fueran como los señores Tsukino, mamá Ikuko era una madre cariñosa, buena cocinera… la verdad que agradecí mucho su idea de hacer galletas, nunca en mi vida las había hecho. Lo malo es que mi lado infantil volvía aflorar de nuevo, y cada hora que pasaba iba a peor, me preocupaba bastante quedarme con este cuerpo, aunque al contrarió que en mi primera infancia esta vez si había una familia dispuesta a acogerme. Terminamos justo antes de comer, y mientras mamá Ikuko se encargó de recoger la cocina junto con Shingo que se nos unió a hacer galletas, yo fui a despertar a Usagi. Desde que dejamos mi apartamento su rostro tenía una expresión inusual en ella, pero me olvidé tan pronto comencé a amasar los ingredientes. Como buen niño que llevo siendo desde hace dos días fui a hacer lo que se me había pedido, lo que no esperaba era que Usagi ya estuviera despierta, y mucho menos cambiándose de ropa. Por muy rápido que intenté ser acabé viendo más de lo que yo quisiera a Usagi en ropa interior.

"**Gomen Usagi-chan, mamá Ikuko me ha pedido que te despertara, yo no, no quise…."**comencé a balbucear con mi vocecita infantil y con esa misma inocencia.

Esperé que Usagi chillara y me tirará lo primero que le pillara a mano, en cambio la escuché reírse abiertamente.

"**No pasa nada Mamoru, sé que no lo has hecho aposta. Puedes ir a comer, enseguida bajo"**

No sé porque cabeceé, si ella estaba al otro lado de la puerta y no podía verme. Menos mal porque mi cara parecía un semáforo prohibiendo el paso, de roja que la tenía y de nuevo mí amiguito se había revelado. Envidio a las mujeres por no tener que pasar este tipo de bochorno. Papá Kenji ya había llegado, lo que permitió que mi pequeño problema se solucionara de forma casi inmediata. Al igual que su esposa se trataba de un hombre cariñoso, y muy protector con los suyos, gracias a las conversaciones que Usagi mantenía con sus amigas me enteré que Kenji siempre espantaba a posibles novios de su hija, lo que por cierto irritaba mucho a ésta que deseaba tener de una buena vez novio. El señor Tsukino hacía bien, en el mundo había muchos cretinos que se aprovecharían de la inocencia de Usagi-chan. ¿De donde ha venido eso?

Mamoru estaba hablando con papá cuando bajé, el pobrecillo por casi sufre un colapso nervioso cuando subió a despertarme. Si se hubiera tratado de Shingo le hubiera gritado hasta desgallitarme o incluso con Mamoru en versión original, pero en versión ChibiMamoru era imposible, era superdulce, tierno, inocente… que casi me daban ganas de comérmelo. Casi seguro que cuando tuviera hijos sus hijos también serían iguales a él. Mira tú por donde ya no me parece un niño adorable. Me senté en la mesa como todos los días, los temas iban y venían de forma aleatoria. Mis padres esperaron a que Mamoru fuera a tomarse su ya habitual siesta para preguntarme sobre el tema de la adopción. Tuve que inventarme el cuento de que hasta después de navidad no podíamos solucionar nada, lo que me daba más de un día para inventarme otra nueva mentira, creo que estos dos últimos día he mentido más que en el reto de mis diecisiete años.

"**Mamochan****, Mamochan"** me llamaba una voz muy dulce de mujer **"Mamochan, es hora de despertarse" **

Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos para encontrarme con bella Usagi, y cuando digo bella, digo bella. Llevaba un vestido blanco vaporoso, el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, y en su rostro un irrisorio maquillaje que la embellecía lo suficiente.

"**¿A dónde vas?" **pregunté desperezándome

"**A ningún sitio, Mamocha, es noche buena y casi la hora de cenar. Y tú tienes que arreglarte." **Comentó mientras me acercaba un pequeño montoncito de ropa.

"**¿Qué esto?" **pregunté mientras fruncía el ceño.

"**Ropa, que otra cosa iba a ser. Era de Shingo cuando tenía tu edad"**

"**¿Es necesario?" **

"**Sí quieres ir en pijama allá tú" **

No hace falta que diga que rápidamente salí de la cama y empecé a quitar el pijama. Usagi fue consciente de mis prisas y me ayudó a desvestirme. La ropa que me prestaban era unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca, desde que era adolescente todas las chicas me decían que vestido de blanco y negro estaba irresistible, y por lo visto era algo innato en mí, porque con tan solo seis años tampoco estaba nada mal.

"**Te queda perfecto" **me felicitó Usagi

"**Gracias"**

"**Bueno ahora vamos a cenar." **

Ikuko, Kenji y Shingo estaban en el salón arreglados al igual que Usagi y yo. La cena fue espectacular, no recuerdo haber comido tanto en mi vida. Después de cenar volvimos al salón y cantamos diversos villancicos. Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta nos dieron la una de la madrugada, Ikuko se sintió escandalizada y me obligó a irme a la cama, antes de que pudiera protestar Usagi me tomó de la mano y me llevó a la habitación. Nos pusimos el pijama y nos fuimos a dormir, Usagi me dijo que así los regalos parecían que llegaban antes, y como crío de seis años me creí.

La noche buena fue algo genial, por fin comprendí lo que mi madre decía que la navidad se descubre cuando tienes niños pequeños. Ver disfrutar a Mamoru fue algo absolutamente asombroso, pero aun quedaba la mejor parte, Navidad y los regalos. Me volví en para comprobar si Mamoru se había despertado, generalmente dormía abrazado a mi y ahora no lo sentía. Como iba a sentirlo si era yo quien estaba encima de él. Stop, estoy encima de Mamoru, no de chibiMamoru, sino de Mamoru, Mamoru grande, el de veinte años. Estoy sobre su pecho y sin ningún tipo de tela entre medias. Si a noche durmió con pijama y ahora no tiene nada en la parte superior, entonces ¿en la inferior?. Me retiré lo más rápido que pude de la cama, nunca volvería a ver mi cama como la que era antes de tener un hombre desnudo sobre ella. Busqué la ropa que Mamoru llevaba el día que el Devilster lo encogió, y se la dejé sobre la cama, la necesitaría cuando se despertará, no creo que a mi padre le gustara ver a un hombre bajando de la habitación de su hija desnudo. ¡Oh mis padres! Aunque Mamoru bajara vestido resultaría igualmente extraño. Llegó el momento de desvelar la verdad. En momentos como estos agradezco ser la dormilona de la familia, porque ya estaban todos despiertos y podía soltar la noticia cuanto antes.

"**Buenos días" **saludé un tanto temblorosa

"**Buenos días hija. ¿Mamochan sigue durmiendo?" **

"**Sí papá, Mamoru está durmiendo. De hecho hay algo que me gustaría contaros antes de que el se despertara"**

"**¿Es sobre el regalo de Mamoru, no me digas que te has olvidado de comprarle algo?" **Como las madres pueden hacer que una pregunta que normalmente es una pregunta suene a regañina.

"**Sí le he comprado el regalo, y lo puse con el resto de regalos en el armario. Es algo más serio"**

"**Ja como si té te pudieras poner sería cabeza de albóndiga" **

"**Shingo, deja a tú hermana que se explique" **bueno las regañinas no son tan malas, sobre todo cuando no son para ti.

"**No sé como empezar…. ¿Conocéis a Sailor Moon? Claro que la conocéis menuda tontería acabo de decir. Bueno sabéis que Salor Moon lucha contra villanos que hacen cosas malvadas y tal" **estoy empezando a echarme a atrás.

"**Usagi no entiendo que nos estás queriendo decir" **me indicó mi padre.

"**Lo que quiero decir es que el otro día iba por la calle cuando un devilster apareció. Iba a atacar a un niño sino fuera porque Mamoru, ya sabéis ese chico de metro noventa, moreno, ojos azules que estudia medicina, que os cae superbien y del que yo no paro de quejarme, bueno sino fuera porque se metió por medio"**

"**¡Por todos los Kamis¿Le pasó algo?" **pidió mi madre bastante alarmada.

"**Se podría decir que sí. Encogió, Mamochan es en realidad Mamoru pero con catorce años menos, no sé muy bien que tipo de "magia" utilizaron pero lo convirtieron en un niño de seis años"**

"**Jajaja que buen chiste Usagichan" **se rió Shingo, pero no por mucho tiempo porque Mamoru en todo su esplendor apareció en la cocina.

Sentía frío, extraño estaba arropado con las sabanas y las mantas de Usagi. Me giré buscando una posición más calida, y pude sentir el roce de estas sobre mi cuerpo como si estuviera desnudo. Ese pensamiento me hizo abrir los ojos para comprobar si realmente estaba como díos me trajo al mundo. Para mi alegría me reencontré con mi autentico cuerpo, ya entrado en años y gracias a una dieta y equilibrada no en kilos. Consciente de mi desnudez, mis pensamientos viajaron hacía mi compañera de lecho, por suerte no estaba, suspiré pensando que no ella no me habría visto con este aspecto al despertarse, menudo ¿shock?. Pero mis esperanzas se perdieron cuando vi mi ropa sobre la cama. Francamente esta no es la manera más agradable de amanecer desnudo en la cama de una preciosa joven. Salí de la cama y me vestí de nuevo con mi propia ropa. Durante algún tiempo no supe muy bien que hacer, había subido siendo un niño de seis años y al día siguiente, plufffffff, el niño se había hecho un hombre. No tenía más remedio que enfrentarme a la realidad. Según fui bajando puede escuchar a Usagi contarle a su familia lo que había pasado, sin embargo su hermana no se lo creyó o por lo menos no lo hizo hasta que me vio en la cocina.

"**Era cierto" **

"**Me temo que lo que Usagichan, quiero decir Usagi les ha contado era completamente cierto. Un devilster atacó y me transformó en niño, Usagi muy amablemente me ofreció que me quedara con ustedes en navidad porque como les dijo mis padres murieron cuando cumplí los seis años, y no quería que me quedara solo. ****Siento de veras todo esto, y la molestia que les ha causado tenerme bajo su cuidado, Les estoy muy agradecido por sus atenciones y sus muestras de afecto, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba entre familia y ha sido…. reconfortante"**

"**Le he comprado un set médico de juguete a un estudiante de medicina" **comentó ausente el señor Tsukino.

"**Hemos tratado a un joven de veinte años como si fuera un niño" **

"**Vamos bien no recuerdan que me obligaron a dormir contigo en mi cama" **me susurró Usagi lo bastante bajo para que solo lo escuchara yo. **"Si no estás muerto" C**ierto, un extraño sudor frío recorrió mi espalda.

"**Creo que sería mejor que me marchara a casa" **comenté, no muy alto pero tampoco era un susurro, así que me declaración llegó a oídos de Ikuko.

"**Eso sí que no. prometimos que te quedarías todas las navidades con nosotros y así va a ser.****"**

"**Puede que no seas el pequeño Mamochan, pero a nosotros nos sigues gustando"** terminó Kenji por ella.

"**Parece que no voy a morir hoy" **bromeé a Usagi en su oído ganándome una burla por parte de ella.

"**Eres odioso"**

"**Usagichan modera esa lengua tuya, es navidad y ese lenguaje no es propio para este día"**

"**Sí mamá"**

Definitivamente me encanta esta familia.

"**Podemos dejarnos de tantas tonterías y vamos a abrir los regalos" **protestó Shingo.

Mi hermano fue el primero en ir hasta el árbol, seguido de mamá y de papá que se paró al lado de Mamoru y le invitó a acompañarnos, la ultima en llegar fui yo. Me senté al lado de Mamoru, que lo primero que hizo fue disculparse por no tener regalo para todos.

"**Te lo perdono si me prometes una cosa" **le dijo mi padre.

"**¿Qué cosa señor Tsukino?"**

"**Y yo que creía que lo de Señor Tsukino lo habíamos solucionado, en fin. Quiero que me prometas que apartarás todos los moscones de mi hija"**

"**¡PAPA!!!!!!!"** increíble como si no fuera suficiente castigo tenerle a él solo.

"**Me encantaría prometerle eso, pero no creo que sea justo para su hija señor… quiero decir Kenji. Está bien que lo haga porque es su padre, pero yo no pinto nada"**

"**Papá no tienes que preocuparte papá ¿Quién va a querer acercarse a un monstruo como Usagi?"**

"**Dejemos el tema, Mamoru olvídate de lo que Kenji te ha pedido, eso solo tendría sentido si saliera con Usagi y no es el caso ¿No es cierto? Ahora vamos a continuar con la tradición."**

Ahí va mi madre la casamentera, habría que ser tonto para no darse cuenta de lo que mi madre quería decir con esa declaración. Traducción: Mamoru nos gustas tienes nuestro consentimiento para salir con Usagi sin que Kenji te mate. Lo raro es que ya no me parece una idea tan descabellada. Papá le regaló a mamá un estupendo perfume, Shingo le regaló un extraño pañuelo y yo por mi parte una camisa que sabía que le había gustado. El regalo de papá fue un poco más complicado, yo le regalé un libro sobre fotografía, Shingo una corbata, viva la originalidad, y mamá una cartera de piel. Los regalos de Shingo fueron todos los mismos videojuegos, incluso Mamoru le regañó uno con el que según él hacía tiempo que no jugaba. Vamos a ser sincera, me gusta regalar, es un subidon cuando le das a alguien tu regalo y esperas que lo abra, pero me gusta más aun que me regalen a mí, ya he mentido bastante durante los tres últimos días. Papá y Mamá me regalaron el ordenador portátil que quería, Shingo el último Cd de Koda Kumi, aunque sospecho que me lo ha regalado para quedarse el dvd. Pero la sorpresa me la dio Mamoru, su regalo era una pulsera de plata, espero porque sino se había dejado un riñón en ella, de cuya cadena colgaban distintos accesorios, un corazón, una luna, una estrella, una llave, una cruz, un grial (como el mío de Sailor moon), una triqueta, en resumen era preciosa.

"**Arigatô Mamoru-kun, es preciosa"**

"**En realidad la compré para tu cumpleaños pero no me atreví a dártela" **

Mis padres sonreían de oreja a oreja, quien soy yo para regañarlos si yo hacía exactamente lo mismo.

"**Entonces esto es para ti, es el único regalo que puede servirte a la edad que tienes ahora, así que espero que te guste." **

A hacer el regalo me había ayudado papá, aprovechando a Mamoru estaba jugando con Shingo seleccionamos algunas fotos viejas de los padres de Mamoru. El tiempo las había estropeado bastantes por suerte papá es un buen fotógrafo y consiguió recuperar la mayoría de ellas. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, enterneciéndome.

"**Domo Arigatô, esto significa mucho para mi"**

"**Lo sabemos, por eso no pude negarme cuando Usagi me pidió que retocara las fotos"**

"**Arigatô Usagichan"**

"**Sabes una cosa Mamoru, si que me importa que no me hayas regalado nada." **Protestó mi madre. **"Para compensarme vas a tener que venir a pasar todos los domingos con nosotros. Ya que me había hecho a la idea de tener un nuevo hijo…."**

"**Creo que eso sí que podría hacerlo"**

Ir a pasar todos los domingos en casa de la familia Tsukino era de todo menos una molestia, y mucho menos con el recibimiento que me han dado a la familia sin tener ningún tipo de relación. De pronto la imagen de Ikuko y Kenji acogiendo al novio de Usagi pasó por mi mente, provocándome uno celos inmensos. En los últimos días se habían despertado en mí unos sentimientos hacia Usagi, que me pillaron desprevenido. Cierto es que siempre me he sentido atraído por su alterego, y además me parecía mona, pero de ahí a sentir celos de que pueda salir con otro…. No obstante por el momento Usagi estaba libre y los celos por el momento eran una perdida de energía. Me centré en disfrutar del día de navidad, no regresé a mi casa hasta las diez de la noche. Usagi se ofreció a ayudarme a recoger mis cosas antes de irme, y al ir a despedirme Ikuko nos pidió que miráramos sobre nuestras cabezas, allí estaba un pequeño manojo de muérdago. Nunca había celebrado la navidad, pero sí conocía el significado de estar bajo esta planta, el conocimiento de esta tradición se la debo a las pelis americanas. Estaba claro que Usagi también conocía lo que significaba, cuando me volví para darle el beso correspondiente estaba roja de pies a cabeza. El beso fue en los labios, pero bastante casto, no éramos novio y aunque así fuera con sus padres delante un beso de película no procedía. Pero fue suficiente como para darme algo con lo que soñar en la noche.

"**Nos vemos mañana" **se despidió Usagi desde la puerta de la entrada.

"**Claro, es lo que le he prometido a tu madre, venir todos lo domingos."**

"**Y como ibas a negarte a disfrutar de la comida casera" **bromeó

"**Entre otras cosas"**

$&&&/$·&/&/$/$·/$

_"**¿Y que pasó después?" **preguntó una pequeña niña de tres años._

_Su padre sonrió, y la arropó un poco más entre las mantas de la cama en la que estaba tumbada._

_"**Como Ikuko me pidió fui todos los domingos a pasar el día con la familia Tsukino. Y Usagi y yo nos fuimos haciendo más y más amigos, hasta que un día me di cuenta que la quería."**_

_"**Y se lo dijiste" **dijo la pequeña._

_"**Y se lo dije. Pocos días después de hacernos novios, tuvimos un sueño donde los dos éramos príncipes, ella de la Luna y yo de la tierra, y descubrimos que Usagi era la princesa que tanto estaban buscando las Sailors" **siguió el Rey Endimión_

_"**Tía Rai, tía Minako, tía Amy y tía Lita****" **_

_"**Aja. Eso nos ayudó a encontrar el cristal de plata y derrotar a los villanos para devolver la paz a la Galaxia."**_

_"**Y así mamá y tú pudisteis casaros y ser felices para siempreeeee" **exclamó la niña haciendo uso de las frases finales de los cuentos que le contaba su mamá._

_"**Jajaja, claro que somos felices, sobre todo desde que naciste tú. ¿Por qué sabes que te queremos mucho verdad?"**_

_La niña afirmó tímidamente con la cabeza._

_"**Nunca te olvides de eso, mamá y yo siempre te vamos a querer, aunque no estemos mucho tiempo contigo"**_

_"**Pero la abuela Ikuko y abuelo Kenji me cuidan"** le recordó la pequeña._

_"**Lo sé, y estás en las mejores manos. Después de todo ellos criaron a mamá y ella es muy buena aunque un poco cabeza de chorlito" **_

_"**Nooooooo, mamá es muy lista y muy guapa."**_

_"**Sí que lo es, igual de guapa que tú" **tras decir esto atacó a su hija a base de cosquillas._

_La niña se retorcía entre las mantas, hasta que quedó completamente agotada y su padre paró al ver que bostezaba._

_"**Que tengas dulces sueños mi niña"** la arropó de nuevo y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla._

_Se levantó de la cama de la niña dispuesto a ir a su habitación, cuando vio a su esposa, la Reina, apoyada en el marco de la puerta._

_"**¿Desde cuándo llevas ahí?" **preguntó el Rey Endimión._

_"**Un rato" **comentó ella mientras se acercaba hasta su hija a la cual le dio un beso en la frente, y luego fue hasta su marido. "**En realidad escuché toda la historia. Y me alegra saber que tienes en tanta estima a mis padres, y no los odias por el simple hecho que sean tus suegros"**_

_"**No podría odiarles aunque quisiera, gracias a ellos tengo lo que nunca tuve, una familia" **él la tomó por la cintura abrazándola y llevándola hacia si._

_"**Sí pero con una cabeza de chorlito como esposa¿no es así?" **le recriminó ella._

_"**Aunque no te guste Usako, siempre serás MI cabeza de chorlito, mi Reina y el amor de mi vida" **_

_"**Sabe una cosa Majestad, son las doce de la noche, ya es oficialmente 25 de Diciembre, y creo que es un buen momento para que le dé parte de su regalo" **comentó en tono sugerente y sensual la Reina Serenity._

_"**¿Y que regalo puede ser ese?" **pidió Endimión siguiendo el juego de su mujer._

_La Reina se abrió la bata de paño que llevaba puesta antes de contestar, debajo de la bata llevaba un camisón muy corto de raso negro, con unos lacitos rosa en el borde del escote._

_"**Este camisón y lo que lo que no hay debajo" **_

_"**Mira que no caigo cual puede ser el regalo" **bromeó él._

_"**Será mejor que te lo demuestre" **_

_Serenity lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta su dormitorio, para amarse y quererse como tan solo ellos sabían hacer. Dando gracias al devilster que años atrás encogió a Mamoru, dando así la oportunidad que el amor entre ellos floreciera, y que había culminado no solo en boda, sino también con la llegada de la pequeña Chibiusa, su hija. Poco sabían ellos que nueve meses más tarde iban a darle una hermanita a la hasta hora única hija._


End file.
